「Distraído」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Era su momento "especial", se encontraban en trance, en un baile dónde cada uno intentaba llevar el control. No había nadie más en la grieta, sólo ellos. Zed centric Probablemente ooc Incluí headcanons propios(¿?) No sé si tomarlo como drabble o como One-shot but ayylmao Zed x Syndra y más Zed x Syndra.


Syndra era coqueta.

No tan coqueta como otras chicas de la liga, pero ciertamente tenía un no tan pequeño encanto en cada movimiento que hacia. La forma en que su ropa se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la albina cada vez que conjuraba un hechizo le parecía algo _atractivo_ _._

Syndra no sólo era coqueta, también era poderosa.

Y eso era lo que más le _interesaba_ de ella. Su poder tenía un gran potencial, tal vez uno que ni siquiera la misma Syndra lograba imaginarse y aún así ella lo dominaba a la perfección. Control absoluto, como ella decía.

No sólo se veía bien cuando atacaba, si no que lo hacía con fuerzas y seguridad. Decidida a acabar con su rival, en este caso, él. Syndra se deslizaba con gracia sobre el suelo de la grieta, acertando la mayoría de los golpes que daba con sus esferas de energía contra él mientras se encargaba de los súbditos, era buena, tenía que admitirlo. Mientras tanto él se encontraba tirando sus shuriken de vez en cuando, se estaban desgastando el uno al otro, probándose para ver quién tenía el mayor daño.

Ambos disfrutaban lastimarse de esa manera.

Syndra sonreía satisfecha cada vez que azotaba al ninja con una de sus esferas o le arrojaba un súbdito. Zed, por su parte, ansiaba rasgar la transparente piel de la chica, quería marcar su piel con sus armas. Podía ver claramente como las venas de la campeona se marcaban a través de su blanca y tersa piel, tentándolo a romperlas. Y fue cuando la albina aturdió a un par de súbditos por accidente que por fin pudo concretar su deseo.

Aprovechó su ventaja de nivel y se abalanzó con todo, le tomó sólo unos segundos el destrozarla gracias a su definitiva. Sonrió _más_ que satisfecho bajo su yelmo, comenzaba a emocionarse de sólo recordar el doloroso grito que dio la albina en sus últimos segundos.

Syndra, si lo pensaba con cuidado, era la persona más _agradable_ de aquél lugar.

Sin mencionar que venían de la misma nación, tenían más que una que otra cosa en común.

Syndra _era poderosa, coqueta, agradable_ , era la _perfecta_ aliada.

Volvió a sonreír para sí mismo cuando la vio acercarse. El ver nuevamente esa piel tan blanca y suave hacía que ignorara el resto de la grieta, quería sentir la gloriosa sensación de volver a romperla. Quería romperla ahora, tanto como pudiese en esa partida. Quería romperla ahora e intentar repararlo después.

¿Debería disculparse por abusar de su definitiva cada vez que podía? No, eso sería demasiado falso. ¿Seguirla a casa e intentar "convencerla"? Podría ser.

Aunque la albina era poderosa, Zed sabía perfectamente que él era mas fuerte. Sabía que la albina terminaría aceptando la alianza mas temprano que tarde. Él tenía la ventaja en ese momento, y no iba a desperdiciarlo. La iba a destrozar y luego la llevaría a su lado como la digna aliada que sería.

Zed sonreía ansioso bajo su yelmo. Tan ansioso de romperla y conocerla que comenzaba a olvidar el verdadero objetivo del porqué estaba en el carril central. Tan ansioso que no esperó a que la más baja gastara su aturdimiento para intentar acabar con ella de nuevo, sin visión. Dio el primer golpe antes de iniciar su combo, se abalanzó sobre ella volviendo a activar su definitiva, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que la albina se encontraba bajo torre y que la siguiente oleada de súbditos aliados estaba bastante lejos, asestó sus shuriken y le golpeó una que otra vez antes de que la maga lo aturdiera a rango de torre, chasqueo la lengua irritado. Una vez que se recuperó intentó salir lo más rápido del rango de la torreta con su sombra, Zed estaba seguro de que con eso podría matarla pero no esperaba que ella activara el su Zhonya para evitar su definitiva.

Zed tampoco esperó el Rengar que saltó sobre él desde el arbusto del río.

Mucho menos que la maga utilizara hasta su definitiva para acabar con él.

Volvió a chasquear su lengua humillado. Se había confiado y emocionado demasiado, se sentía estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por el deseo. No le quedó otra que esperar reaparecer, no sin antes mostrar su morada maestría, y volver a intentar mostrarle a Syndra que era mucho mejor que todos los otros campeones que habían en ese lugar.

Tal vez seguirla a casa no era mala idea después de todo.

* * *

 **Bueno, me demoré en hacer esto pero qué se le va a hacer. Uh, no sé si volveré a escribir algo sobre League pero sí que retomare mi otra fanfic ahora.**

 **Btw, para mi Zed a pesar de ser un personaje serio, despiadado, sombrío y todo eso, es un idiota competitivo y que se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones aunque trate de ocultarlo. También creo que tiene complejo de Daddy Dom peeero eso lo escribiré en otro lejano momento.**

 **No sé, lo de la maestría debía incluirlo. Nada mejor que morir manqueando, pero exhibir tu maestría aunque sea cuatro.**

 **Idk, lo reposteo acá porque primero lo subí en wattpad.**

 **Si tiene errores amaría que me los indicaran para corregirlos, muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
